Un ser Radical
by Hylian Llink
Summary: Fic basado en la película de KFP 2. Ultima parte : La batalla contra Shen. Pensamientos de Tigresa y Po basados en la película.
1. Radical

Hola este es el primer fic que escribo sobre la película Kung Fu Panda .

Está basado en la segunda película así que si no la has visto y no quieres saber spoilers mejor no lo leas hasta después de verla .

Les agradezco sus comentarios y espero les guste el fic.

Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece .

Este fic contiene puntos de vista de ambos personajes .

* * *

><p><strong> Pensamientos Tigresa<strong>

"Los _**Radicales n**_o lo comprenden"

Recuerdo como esas palabras me lastimaron.

_Otra vez me llama así… __**Radical**_

* * *

><p><strong> Flashback <strong>

Po se encontraba afuera del bote que nos llevaría a la ciudad de Gongmen .

Había tenido una pesadilla y al parecer fui la única que despertó cuando se despertó agitado y gritando.

Po golpeaba al mástil y no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que tuve que hacerle entender que me encontraba en ese lugar.

_Ejem Ejem_ – fue mi manera de decirle que ahí me encontraba.

Al escucharme Po levanto su vista y vio que me encontraba arriba de la cubierta del bote.

Se veía nervioso.

"Ah, este… estaba practicando" – me dijo el panda.

"El mástil no es un digno oponente" – le respondí seriamente.

Luego de un salto doble caí atrás de donde se encontraba el guerrero y agregue " Espero aquí"

Po se veía algo sorprendido de mis palabras .

"Está bien" – se preparaba a practicar "¡Uy que seriedad!- agrego al momento en que lanzaba su puño contra mi.

El panda no soporto el dolor al practicar conmigo que se cayó de rodillas al momento que se intentaba calmar el dolor

"Ahhh" – se quejó el guerrero -"Creo que prefiero el mástil " – me dijo aun sosteniendo su mano

"Me disculpo" – le dije al momento en que con mi otra mano sujetaba la que lo había "lastimado" "Solía golpear los arboles del palacio para entrenar" – baje mis manos y lo mire a los ojos agregando- " Ahora no siento nada".

El chico pareció muy sorprendido de mi comentario .

"Eso es… severamente genial" – me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

No supe porque , pero me sentí halagada de su comentario que solo asentí como respuesta .

Levanté mi mano otra vez para indicarle que siguiéramos practicando.

" Otra vez" – lo reté a que siguiera practicando.

El guerrero usaba sus puños y patadas pero se veía más animado que hace unos momentos.

"Y eso de entrenar árboles…" – me preguntó al momento en que me lanzaba uno de sus puños "¿Cuánto tiempo lo hiciste?"

"20 años" -le respondí

El chico pareció deprimirse ante mi respuesta

"¿20 años? – bufó el panda "Uhh"- de nuevo se preparaba a practicar " No hay un método, ya sabes más rápido, para no sentir nada"

"No"- respondí al momento en que sujete su mano, lo levanté y lo giré 2 veces para que terminara cayendo al suelo _ "No está concentrándose"_ – pensé en ese momento que logré tirarlo fácilmente.

"Además"- miré como su estómago se movía – "No creo que el estilo duro sea… lo tuyo"

El chico en lugar de responder solo se limito a sentarse con una expresión igual de triste que cuando entrenaba solo.

"Po"- me acerque al guerrero sentándome a su lado- "¿Por qué estás aquí en realidad"? – le pregunté consternada.

Me miró y dijo "Acabo de descubrir que mi padre… no es mi padre" – me dijo muy seriamente.

Me sorprendí al descubrir que era lo que le preocupaba

"Tu padre… ¿el ganso?"- le pregunte algo sorprendida de que él pensara que el ganso fuera su padre biológico.

"Si..." – me respondió deprimido.

"_Si que debes querer mucho al Sr Ping para ponerte triste"_

"¿Y eso te molesta?" – le pregunté más calmadamente

"Estás bromeando" – me respondió de seguro pensando que me estaba burlando de él–"Somos guerreros, nervios de acero, almas de platino" – lo dijo sonando más a un discurso que a una respuesta – "Como tú" – me dijo al momento en que me veía fijamente.

_¿Cómo yo? – me pregunte a mi misma sin comprender del todo._

"Tan radical que ya no sientes nada" - su respuesta me tomo por sorpresa…

No imagine que Po me viera como una máquina de pelear , una máquina que no sentía nada… que no tenía emociones

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p>¿Cómo era capaz de decirme tal cosa? Después de que lo estaba protegiendo de morir a manos de Shen.<p>

En ese momento sentí un impulso de lanzarme hacia él y darle con uno de mis puños, pero en lugar de eso lo único que hice fue abrazarlo…

La verdad no sé porque lo hice, quizás por qué a Po no le podía llegar mi preocupación por medio de un golpe, quizás y lo preocuparía . Quizás si le gritaba lo alentaría a buscarlo y eso era lo que yo no quería.

O quizás… solo quería abrazarlo.

En el momento en que lo abrazaba mil pensamientos pasaron por mi mente; sabía que ese gesto podría cambiar muchas cosas, sabía a lo que me enfrentaba al hacerlo enfrente de mis amigos y enfrente de dos grandes maestros del kung fu.

La verdad yo no sabía si saldría de esa batalla con vida, y una de las ultimas cosas que tenía planeado hacer… era demostrarle a ese tonto panda que **yo soy una** **guerra, ¡sí! pero también que tengo sentimientos**.

"Los radicales si comprenden" – le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

Levanté mi cabeza de su suave hombro terminando así el abrazo que para mi pareció tan fugaz. Lo miré directamente a sus profundos ojos verdes que detonaban sorpresa ante mi repentino acto.

Nuevamente y sin darme cuenta apoye mi mano izquierda en su suave hombro y mientras lo miraba directamente a sus ojos jade le dije lo que en ese momento mi corazón pensaba.

"Pero no puedo ver morir a un amigo" – por fin lo había dicho

Tuve que dejar el contacto visual, porque si bien me sentía extraña de comportarme así enfrente de mis amigos , sentía que podría perderme viendo esos ojos por toda una eternidad.

Di media vuelta y camine lentamente hacia donde se encontraban mis otros amigos cuyos rostros reflejaban más sorpresa de lo que imaginaba, en especial Grulla cuyos pequeños ojos parecían abiertos como platos, por no decir su boca que le llegaba casi al piso.

"Nos vamos" – les ordené a los 4 furiosos presentes.

Pero como siempre, no faltó que uno de los presentes hiciera burla de mi acto de preocupación.

"Oye que hay de mi"-habló Grulla al verme caminar hacia ellos. ¿tampoco me verías morir?"- me preguntó en un tono burlón.

Hasta que pasé por su lado y el de Mono contesté con mi manera natural de hablar "No seas llorón"

Grulla puso cara de mala gana al escuchar mi respuesta .

Mono suspiró y empezó a seguirme el paso cuando solo dijo a modo de respuesta al comentario de Grulla "Si… ha regresado".

Y nos fuimos dejando a un confundido Po encerrado en la prisión.

* * *

><p><strong>Pensamientos de Po<strong>

Soy un tonto , lo sé, deje escapar al pavorreal y por mi descuido casi nos morimos aplastados en esa torre.

Pero es que tenía que descubrir lo que había pasado esa noche, porque el pavorreal estuvo ahí.

Cuando nos escapamos y logramos refugiarnos en la prisión , note que mis amigos no estaban nada felices con lo que hice en el palacio.

En especial Tigresa.

El maestro Buey me exigió saber que era lo que había pasado preocupado de que usaran las armas de fuego .

Les dije lo primero que se me ocurrió que lo deje escapar porque quería averiguar sus verdaderos planes . Pero nadie me creyó por lo que vi ya que me fulminaban con la mirada.

"Eso ... no tiene sentido" – comento Mantis al escuchar mi gran excusa.

"¿Cómo? – aparté mi mirada de los cinco furiosos " Claro que si" - tenía que convencerlos sin decirles el porque.

"Po la verdad" – dijo Tigresa mientras se acercaba a mi.

"Tenías a Shen" - La maestra Tigresa era la única que lograba asustarme , incluso más que el maestro Shifu. " ¿Qué pasó?"- Mientras se acercaba y me demandaba saber la verdad no pude evitar tropezarme .

"¿De qué hablas"? le pregunté esquivando su pregunta " Bueno si… está bien… me distraje" – Estaba seguro de que con eso los convencería ya que no soy muy hábil .

"La verdad" – me exigió de nuevo. No pude engañarla . Tampoco era hábil mintiendo.

Abrí la boca para tratar de explicarle, pero teniendo a Tigresa tan cerca y con esa mirada asesina las palabras se quedaron atrapadas.

Tigresa permaneció en silencio un momento y luego dijo :

"Bien"- dijo mientras se levantaba.

"Ellos te mantendrán lejos del peligro" – con la mirada me indicó que se refería a los maestros Buey y Croc.

"¿Qué?" – no podría creer que me estuviera diciendo que me quedara ahí . La Tigresa que yo conozco me diría que demuestre que soy el Guerrero Dragón.

"Te quedas aquí" – me ordenó mientras me daba la espalda y caminaba hacia la salida.

Me levanté rápidamente. No iba a permitir que me hicieran a un lado.

"Esperen" – les grité al momento que me acercaba a ellos. " Tengo que vol…" pero no terminé de hablar porque Tigresa me miraba muy enojada.

Todos los demás Furiosos así como los maestros se quedaron sin habla al ver que esa conversación no iba por buen camino…

"¡Te quedas aquí!" – Me ordenó nuevamente con esa mirada asesina.

Nunca la había visto tan molesta como ese día. Ni siquiera cuando el maestro Oogway me señaló como el Guerrero Dragón. Pero no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados…

"¡Qué si voy!"- protesté - "No puedes detenerme" – le dije mientras apresuraba el paso.

Pero Tigresa me tomó del brazo me giró y terminé donde mismo.

Me sentí avergonzado de mis malos reflejos

"No vale" – dije " No estaba listo esa vez" – estaba buscando una excusa .

Pero Tigresa tomó el comentario muy personal ya que se puso en posición de ataque.

"Lista" – me desafió a que intentara pasar.

Lo intenté 2 veces sin éxito. Ya que la maestra Tigresa lograba tirarme.

"Quédate ahí" – me dijo la maestra Víbora al ver que lo iba a intentar por tercera ocasión

"Tengo que ir a buscarlo" – les dije .

"¡Dime! ¿Por qué? – Me exigió tajantemente Tigresa.

No quería decirles la razón de mi insistencia, pero comprendí que si no lo hacía no me dejarían acompañarlos.

"Estuvo ahí" – les dije como si supieran de lo que hablaba.

"El pavorreal estuvo la última vez que vi a mis padres, el sabe lo que pasó" – comente alterado

"de donde vengo… quien soy…" – dije casi murmurando .

Al final les terminé diciendo mi verdadero motivo. Tuve que decírselos … aunque no esperaba que lo comprendieran después de todo …en especial Tigresa … que dejó de sentir dolor al golpear unos árboles.

Si no sentía su propio dolor… menos sentiría el ajeno.

No sé porque Tigresa se esmeraba en hacer que me quedara en la prisión , ¿porqué no simplemente me dejaba acompañarlos? .

"Tengo que ir" – les dije a los cinco furiosos. " Necesito saber"

Y mirando a Tigresa sin saber porque , dije algo que sabría que me arrepentiría de decir :

"**Los radicales no comprenden**" – dije al momento en que la veía.

Tigresa tenía una expresión extraña en su cara… pero cuando dije lo último su mirada cambió completamente . Se tornó enfurecida.

Lo sabía no debí decirlo... lo más seguro es que me lanzara un ataque… pero no importaba me lo merecía después de todo.

Pero lo que pasó no me lo esperaba…

Tigresa…me estaba abrazando

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento ¿De verdad estaba sucediendo? . Tigresa mi maestra de Kung Fu favorita … ¿me abrazaba?

Esto solo había pasado en mis sueños.

Pero sentía su respiración… sentía su calidez en ese abrazo…¡No podía ser un sueño!.

"**Los radicales si entienden**" - me dijo casi en un susurro.

Antes de que pudiera asimilar el abrazo y tan profundas palabras, Tigresa dejo de abrazarme .

Estando todavía a mi lado Tigresa puso su mano en mi hombro y en ese momento nuestros ojos se encontraron . Sus ojos ámbar reflejaban tristeza.

"Pero no puedo ver morir a un _**amigo**_"

"_**¿Amigo?"**_ Tigresa _la maestra más disciplinada_ de los 5 furiosos … la maestra que tomabas _las Acausaban gracia mis_ comentarios… ¿me consideraba su _amigo?_.

Mi corazón que momentos atrás se detuvo por la impresión de ese abrazo , comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza.

Tantas emociones encontradas. No sabía como reaccionar.

"Nos vamos" – la voz de Tigresa hiso que volviera a la realidad.

Mientras se alejaban vi que Grulla y Mono decían algo , pero no escuche bien lo que realmente decían.

"Aquí estarás a salvo" – escuché decir a uno de los maestros .

Pero de nuevo en mi mente las palabras de Tigresa resonaban nuevamente.

_¿Desde cuándo me consideraba su amigo? ¿Desde cuándo me volví importante para ella?_

No muy lejos mientras Tigresa y los 4 furiosos se alejaban de la prisión .

Dos personas compartían un mismo pensamiento.

"_No te vayas … P_o"

"_No te vayas… Tigresa_"

* * *

><p>Desde que vi la película de KFP 2 quería subir un fic sobre ellos dos n _n .<p>

A lo mejor lo dejo en oneshot o hago otro fic sobre ellos …

Espero les haya gustado, les agradezco sus comentarios :D

A esperar por KFP 3 y la serie de televisión :)

Saludos!


	2. En la fábrica

Hola esta es la continuación de lo que siguió después de la prisión pensaba hacerlo un oneshot pero subiré unos en base a los hechos de la película . Me da mucha alegría que les guste el fic gracias por su reviews :D

Nota :cambie los pensamientos por ""_cursiva""_ y doble acento para que se lea mejor , porque esta narrado desde los puntos de vista de los personajes pero al leer con _cursiva _y el doble acento es cuando ellos hablan con ellos mismos : ""…"" son los pensamientos propios y no solo la descripción del evento.

Otra nota: Puse escenas de unos capítulos de la serie: **Kung Fu Panda : La legenda de Po **

Espero les guste el fic ^o^

¡Saludos!

Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece . Es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation

* * *

><p><strong>Pensamientos Po<strong>

Los cinco furiosos se habían ido dejándolo solo en la prisión . Bueno no estaba completamente solo; estaban otros reclusos aparte de los maestros Buey y Croc.

Pero así se sentía Po en ese momento_**. Solo**_

El panda se encontraba en un dilema : Ir a buscar a Shen ó quedarse en ese lugar sin hacer nada.

No hacer nada. Como se lo pidió _Tigresa_.

No comprendía, porque el dejarlo encerrado en ese lugar mejoraría las cosas –"_"Lo acepto por mi culpa casi nos matan""- _pensaba el pandamientras recordaba ese momento.-" _"Pero logramos salir bien librados de esa torre ¿no?"" - _ el mismo justificaba sus acciones.

Además recuerdo que cuando conocimos a Shen, no fue el tipo más listo del planeta , en nuestras caras nos dijo cuáles eran sus intenciones , aunque sus planes eran algo obvios después de todo . "_"¿Conquistar China?" ¡Qué desarrollado plan!""_

Lo que si llamó mi atención , fue esa cabra vidente que en la torre confundí con un _señor_ , ya que le dijo a Shen que _yo _"_**era ese panda**_" que lo derrotaría . Shen como todos los demás dudó de mis capacidades . La vidente me preguntaba si yo buscaba vengarme, yo pensaba que se refería a buscar venganza por la muerte del maestro Rhino y por los robos a los aldeanos. Pero la mujer me seguía preguntando si buscaba venganza.

No comprendía de que me hablaba. Pero no tardé en comprenderlo cuando vi el recuerdo de Shen atacando a unos pandas . Así que_… "" Shen_ _estuvo esa noche en la aldea_ _atacando_ _a_ _los_ _pandas… atacando a mis padres_…"" Ahora tenía sentido el porque ese sueño me perseguía desde niño.

Tigresa al igual que yo creció sin saber nada de sus padres biológicos . La diferencia es que ella pasó gran parte de su infancia en un orfanato , mientras que yo crecí al lado de mi padre el ganso, rodeado de mucho cariño.

Mientras que Tigresa creció rodeada de indiferencia y rechazo. Hasta que el maestro Shifu la entrenó y la adopto.

""_Aunque el maestro Shifu la trataba más como una alumna que como a una hija""_ .Y todo porque el maestro se había decepcionado antes de_ Tai Lung_ su otro hijo adoptivo que al igual que ella era un felino. ""_Pero_…""

""_Tigresa no tenía porque recibir esa indiferencia de su padre solo porque antes lo traicionó su otro hijo ¿ o si? Y además… no es como si todos los felinos fueran ambiciosos como lo fue Tai Lung.""_

En ese momento me sentí un verdadero idiota.

Creo que… después de todo …fui muy grosero con Tigresa al decirle que era un ser radical ""_¿Crees que fuiste grosero? ¡ Claro que lo fui !"" ""Siempre lo has sido_

De nuevo me sentí como un tonto. La mayor parte del tiempo me sentía así… pero me sentía fatal de haber lastimado a mi maestra favorita de kung fu cuando su única intención era protegerme.

Tigresa entrenó toda su vida arduamente para al final sentir que le había fallado al maestro Shifu y todo por que ""_¡Yo un don nadie!""_ aparece de la nada y le quita la oportunidad de su vida.

Cuando llegué al palacio me sentí incomprendido, nadie me aceptaba como el elegido y cuando vi el rechazo de los 5 Furiosos y el maestro Shifu no podía creer que mis grandes ídolos del kung fu me trataran así. ¿Acaso nadie pensaba en lo mal que me sentía?.

Pero… yo tampoco me puse a pensar en los sentimientos de los 5 Furiosos , en especial en los sentimientos de la maestra Tigresa , yo solo pensaba en que nadie me aceptaba, ni yo mismo me llegue a aceptar como el Guerrero Dragón, algunas veces pensé que por "arte de magia" aprendería las técnicas , como en mis sueños pasaba. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!. Ser el Guerrero Dragón implicaba mucho más que eso.

Después de que derroté a Tai Lung y con el transcurrir de los días , los 5 furiosos y yo empezamos a llevarnos mejor que cuando llegue.

Con quien primero inicie una amistad fue con el maestro Mono , ya que le causaban mucha gracia mis comentarios . Seguido de él mi amistad con la maestra Víbora y el maestro Mantis fue casi simultánea al igual que las sesiones de acupuntura. Maestro Grulla y Maestra Tigresa fueron los últimos en brindarme su confianza , aunque Grulla al igual que Mono se reía de mis comentarios.

"_Pero no puedo ver morir a un amigo"_ esas palabras resonaron en mi mente.

Para ser sincero no recuerdo cuando fue que Tigresa me llegó a considerar su amigo, ya que por lo general nuestras platicas giraban en torno al kung fu y a los entrenamientos. Pero de algo estaba seguro cumplí con las expectativas de la maestra al derrotar a Tai Lung. A partir de que derroté a Tai Lung su carácter cambió , ya que me trataba mucho mejor que cuando llegue al templo.

Al final ninguno de los 4 furiosos seguía molesto conmigo por haberles robado el titulo del Guerrero Dragón , ni siquiera Tigresa que entrenó toda su vida. No se veía que tuviera intenciones de revelarse contra nosotros. Solo demostraba mucha lealtad a las cosas por las que creía.

Pero aunque Tigresa me lo pida… no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada y esperar a que ellos hagan todo.

Soy el Guerrero Dragón y mi deber es proteger el Valle de la Paz a cualquier lugar.

Pero antes de irme tenia que planear que iba a hacer y como lo iba a lograr. Era hora de hacer las cosas por mi mismo y no arruinarlas de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong> Pensamientos de Tigresa<strong>

No podía evitar sentirme mal por dejar encerrado a Po en la prisión. Pero no quería que hiciera más tiempo y se atreviera a arruinar la misión solo por descubrir que pasó en su infancia.

Supongo que si yo estuviera en una situación parecida , la curiosidad me atormentaría y al igual que Po buscaría respuestas . Pero…

El saber la verdad no va a cambiar las cosas, ni a regresar el tiempo atrás . Además a veces es mejor no saber porque suceden las cosas y es mejor dejarlas tal y como están.

No acostumbro a dejarme llevar por corazonadas pero algo en mi interior me decía que Po no debía acompañarnos. Me sentía mal de encerrar a Po en esa prisión, pero sabía que era la mejor decisión que había tomado en mucho tiempo.

Confiaba en Po.

Tras su victoria contra Tai Lung lo comencé a tratar de otra manera . Aunque en un principio cuando Po llegó al palacio , no acepte el que maestro Oogway lo señalara como el Guerrero Dragón, ya que al igual que los otros furiosos, yo consideraba que era un accidente el que el oso cayera del cielo justo en el momento en que el maestro Oogway iba a elegir a uno de nosotros.

Pero como el Maestro Oogway lo _dijo "Los accidentes no ocurren por casualidad"_. Era cierto. No fue un accidente el que Po cayera justo en ese momento . Estaba todo planeado como debía pasar. Era su destino.

Después de la derrota de Tai Lung , no podía evitar sentirme mal conmigo misma cada vez que entrenaba con Po , al haber dudado de la sabiduría del maestro y de la fortaleza del panda. Los otros furiosos lo habían superado pero yo me sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

Aunque ya lo aceptaba como uno más de nosotros a veces no podía comprenderlo, porque era todo lo contrario a mi, él prefería hablar de más y practicar en equipo, pero me agradaba su espíritu de lucha ,su compasión y su gran cariño hacia su padre. Era lo opuesto a mi.

Por eso no podía dejar que algo le pasara. Porque el era importante y apreciado por muchos

No recordaba desde cuando comencé a preocuparme tanto por el panda. Ni yo misma lo sabía . Al derrotar a Tai Lung se ganó mi aprobación como Maestro del Kung Fu , ya que él solo derrotó al poderoso y temible Tai Lung y ni uno de nosotros los cinco furiosos fuimos capaces de rasguñarlo.

Pero aun así … el panda me desesperaba de vez en cuando, y en esos momentos pensaba que lo mejor sería que yo llevara el título legendario, ya que Po… Bueno Po no parecía tomar muy en serio su papel como el Guerrero Dragón , pero muchas veces demostraba lo contrario sorprendiéndome completamente.

Pero… ¿Desde cuando lo vi como un amigo?

Fueron muchos los momentos , recuerdo aquella vez cuando repentinamente enfermé de la fiebre del río , una fiebre común en los niños, pero letal para los adultos … nunca en los más de 20 años que llevaba entrenando había enfermado. El maestro Shifu nos dijo que la única manera de conseguir un antídoto era ir al valle prohibido donde la antes curandera Escorpiona residía y a todo aquel que traspasara su propiedad lo convertía en zombie y no se volvia a tener noticas de el que cruzara los limites.

Mono y Po marcharon en busca dela planta que curaba la enfermedad pero que solo se encontraba en ese valle y aunque Po no se dio cuenta de que Mono estaba siendo manipulado por la Escorpiona ,al final lograron obtener la planta. Recuerdo que llegaron justo a tiempo, yo yacía en la cama sintiéndome cada vez mas débil y evitando cerrar los ojos, esperando verlos llegar, finalmente llegaron y logré salvarme. Nunca les agradecí apropiadamente a mis 2 amigos que pusieron en riesgo sus vidas y todo por mi… en lugar de eso al pobre de Grulla lo terminé ahorcando. Ese día mis amigos demostraron lo mucho que les importaba.

En otra misión Po y yo llevábamos una escultura del maestro Oogway para su mantenimiento y en el camino como de costumbre se la pasó hablando logrando llamar la atención de unos bandidos que nos esposaron y terminamos perdiendo la escultura porque el panda y yo no lográbamos pensar igual,si yo iba a la derecha él iba la izquierda, yo usaba mi lógica y él… bueno solo actuaba por reflejo.

Yo no podía pelear bien porque en todo ese viaje no había podido comer nada, ya que Po se comió mi porción …pero…. Aunque en ese viaje pasaron cosas malas… Pasaron cosas buenas también.

Po me dio una manzana para que pudiera comer y aunque tuvimos una pequeña discusión donde Po me dijo que yo era una gran guerrera , pero una mala amiga… no pude evitar sentirme mal por mi comentario al decirle que Oogway se había equivocado al elegirlo como el Guerrero Dragón.

Los bandidos me atraparon ,Po fue a rescatarme y; después de que peleamos juntos como un equipo logramos terminar la misión. En esa misión Po me dijo que me consideraba su amiga y que por eso fue en mi rescate. Nadie más aparte de Viper me había dicho que me consideraba su amiga. Me sentía con mas fuerza para luchar y feliz de que el elegido por el Maestro Oogway fuera alguien como Po: amable . generoso y poderoso.

Mientras los 4 furiosos y yo nos dirigíamos al la fábrica donde se encontraba Shen todos esos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente. Quería terminar rápido con todo esto y regresar en busca de Po, algo me decía que teníamos que regresar a buscarlo lo mas pronto posible, porque algo malo podría pasarle… pero ¿porqué iba a pasarle algo si se encontraba seguro en la prisión?...

Llegamos a una enorme fábrica donde se resguardaba Shen y como era de esperarse habían incrementado la vigilancia. Analizaba el escenario buscando una ruta de acceso.

Unos lobos abrieron la puerta principal y vimos como empujaban un enorme cañón, era más grande que el del palacio. No quería saber de lo que era capaz de hacer semejante arma.

-"Debemos evitar que esos cañones salgan"- les dije a los furiosos -"Eso puede destruir toda China".

Todos pensábamos lo mismo, debíamos evitar que usaran esas armas destructivas.

Mantis se encontraba arriba de un pequeño barril el cual tenia una pequeña mecha . –"Chicos miren esto"- nos dijo y lo miramos atentamente.

Frotó sus pequeños brazos en la mecha y vimos como una chispa se originó de esa mecha , una nube de humo le manchó su cara que pasó de ser verde a ponerse grisácea .

-"Destruyamos el edificio"- sugirió Mono.

Todos opinábamos lo mismo ya que nadie se opuso a su sugerencia. No me gustaba pelear sucio, pero ya habíamos visto de lo que era capaz de hacer las armas de Shen y lo que menos quería era sacrificar la vida de alguien más como la de maestro Rhino.

""_Ese barril contiene pólvora usaremos pólvora contra pólvora"" _

Lo siguiente que hicimos fue buscar todo lo que contuviera pólvora y acumularlo. _""Mientras más rápido mejor""_

* * *

><p><strong>Pensamientos Po<strong>

Tal y como lo dije no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejar que los cinco furiosos hicieran todo el trabajo porque era mi responsabilidad el velar por el bien de los ciudadanos que depositaban su fe en mi.

Aunque tengo que aceptarlo… también estoy aquí porque quiero preguntarle a Shen sobre ese recuerdo ¿Qué hacía él en esa aldea? ¿Por qué mi mamá me abandonó?

Es algo que odio de mi… una vez que quiero saber algo no me canso hasta averiguarlo… Como el día que iban a elegir al Guerrero Dragón no me importó subir más de mil escaleras solo para ver con mis ojos al elegido por el maestro Oogway… pero cada vez que uno de los Cinco Furiosos hacia una demostración de sus habilidades algo me impedía verlos… pero cuando finalmente anunciaron que seleccionarían a uno de los maestros después de tantos intentos fallidos finalmente pude ingresar al palacio… no de la mejor manera … pero después que recupere la consciencia y vi como un dedo arrugado me señalaba y mi visión se empezaba a aclarar me di cuenta que caí justo en el centro de donde los maestros se encontraban y el Maestro Oogway , yo pensé que el maestro señalaba a Tigresa, porque yo caí de la nada y aterrice justo al lado de ella…

Pero no me señalaba a mi… yo también me quede con cara de _**¿QUÉ?** _cuando anunció al público que yo era el elegido.

De nueva cuenta lo estaba haciendo… interponiendo mis intereses sin preocuparme por lo que pudiera pasar… y todo por mi curiosidad.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás ya estaba adentro de la fabrica burlé la seguridad y logré engañar a un lobo que murmuraba algo sobre un _"año del pavorreal"_ y a un gorila que me prohibió el paso… bueno les prohibió el paso a los 2 lobos que usaba como disfraz.

Ingresé al edificio y escuché que Shen ordenaba a unos lobos , debía acercarme lo mas sigilosamente posible hacia él . En el interior del edificio se sentía un calor insoportable y el ambiente estaba impregnado con una mezcla extraña de químicos además había poca iluminación. Usé la voz de Shen para ubicarlo.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando su voz me alertó de que ya me había visto

-"Saludos Panda"- miré hacia arriba y efectivamente ahí estaba .

Alcance a cerrar los ojos porque abrió toda su cola igual que en el palacio esperando a que me bloqueara .

-"Shen quiero saber que pasó esa noche"- le ordené me respondiera.

-"¿Esa noche?"- me preguntó haciendo el inocente.

-"¡Sí! ¡esa noche!"- le grité

-"Ah… esa noche"- según él ya recordaba de que le hablaba.

-"Creo que hice algo como esto"- Shen intentó patearme y logré saltar y sujetarme de lo primero que encontré que al parecer era una caldera , pero Shen logró que una de las cuerdas que sujetaban el caldero se rompieran y fue cuando me tambalee.

""_¡No puede ser! ¡Estaba tan cerca!"" _

* * *

><p><strong>Pensamientos Tigresa<strong>

Finalmente logramos acumular el material suficiente para destruir ese edificio y entre todos corrimos a la puerta de la entrada.

Al ser yo la más veloz , iba empujando una carreta repleto de barriles y víbora agarró una antorcha y la arrojó a la carreta mientras Mono, Grulla y Mantis abrían la puerta.

Ingresamos al edificio y empujé la carreta lo más lejos posible para que nos diera tiempo de escaparnos.

Pero como siempre Mono y Mantis hacían alarde de su ingenio

-"Obsequio de Año Nuevo"- les gritaba Mono.

-"Pero no tiene devoluciones"- Mantis se reía . Yo les señalé que era hora de marcharnos antes de que los lobos nos alcanzaran, una vez que estuviéramos afuera cerraríamos la entrada.

Pero apenas y nos dimos la vuelta para retirarnos escuchamos un grito ensordecedor de una voz conocida.

Mi pesadilla se volvió realidad. Al panda se le ocurre ir a ese peligroso lugar a buscar respuestas .

No tiene idea ese maldito panda de lo difícil que fue para mí demostrar debilidad ante Víbora, Mono, Grulla, Mantis y los maestros Buey y Cocodrilo. Ese panda no tiene la más mínima idea del valor que tuve que sacar de mis flaquezas . No tiene idea de que mostré debilidad ante todos,ante él y sobre todo ante mí.

En ese momento 2 sentimientos me reprimían en lo más profundo de mi alma. Ira porque mi esfuerzo no valió nada, mostré mi lado más débil y … para nada. El segundo sentimiento era miedo, tenía miedo de que algo nos pasara a nosotros, de que algo le pasara a Po.

Si uno le pregunta a los Cinco Furiosos que me describan lo más seguro es que le respondan que soy muy dedicada al kung fu, a los protocolos , a proteger a mis amigos y luchar por el bienestar de los más necesitados. Los Cinco Furiosos en todo lo que tienen de conocerme nunca me han visto llorar, rendirme y mucho menos abrazar a alguien, ni siquiera a mi padre adoptivo .

Desde que llegó Po a nuestras vidas en poco tiempo todos hemos cambiado, incluida yo. Pero _¿Qué acaso ese panda no puede verlo?_

Por primera vez no reaccione a tiempo , me quedé inmóvil al igual que mis compañeros mientras unos lobos se aproximaban .

Mono fue el primero en reaccionar nos gritaba –"¡Regresen!¡Regresen!"- se refería a la cantidad de pólvora que habíamos arrojado y Mono se apresuró en acercarse a apagar las mechas encendidas, Grulla, Mantis, Víbora y yo lo imitamos mientras que peleábamos con unos lobos a la vez que trataban de impedir que las apagáramos.

Subimos las bisagras y mi preocupación aumentó cuando divise a Shen en una plataforma acercarse a Po que corría por una banda en dirección opuesta.

Quería llegar al lado de Po y ayudarlo a pelear contra Shen , tenía miedo de que se pavorreal usara uno de esos cañones enormes que vi cuando llegamos a la fábrica .Unos lobos se acercaban a nosotros.

-"Corre ellos son nuestros"- me ordenó Mantis como si me leyera la mente.

Le hice caso y solo salté por encima de los lobos para llegar lo más pronto posible, pero justo cuando creía que la situación estaba controlada , un gorila salió inesperadamente y me bloqueó el camino y aunque le di con mis patadas y mis puños el gorila los esquivó sin problemas . No podía concentrarme porque estaba muy mortificada por Po , al estar lejos de mi temía lo peor.

Po logró evitar caerse de la banda y me sentí un poco aliviada cuando lo vi arriba de un engrane a salvo, pero Shen en una de sus jugarretas sucias le tiró a Po unas plumas metálicas , las cuales esquivó fácilmente pero por evadirlas no alcanzo a encestarle el ataque.

El pavorreal saltó por encima de la cabeza de Po . El usaba una cacerola como escudo y Shen la presiono en su cabeza ,sin darse cuenta unos lobos se lanzaron contra él lo tiraron al piso por completo. Me di cuenta de lo que pasó , pero yo peleaba contra unos lobos y el gorila que evitaban me acercara a auxiliarlo , lo único que pude hacer fue darle una patada a un lobo el cual cayó arriba de los lobos que aprisionaban a Po y así pudo incorporarse nuevamente.

En lugar de acercarse a ayudarme el maldito panda se fue corriendo detrás de Shen.

""_Demonios ¿A dónde va ese panda? "" _pensaba muy molesta.

Iba a ir tras él , pero sentí como unos brazos me sujetaban fuertemente evitando que lo era el gorila -"¡Po aléjate de él!"- le grité desesperada a Po esperando que esta vez si me obedeciera.

Po le lanzó un objeto a Shen y lo colgó a la pared no escuchaba muy claramente de lo que hablaban.

-"Shen quiero respuestas"- Po le exigió muy molesto .

""_De nuevo con sus respuestas… ¡Aléjate de él!""- _le ordenaba en mis pensamientos como si pudiera escucharme.

-"Tus padres no te querían" – le oí decir a Shen con malicia.

Al parecer eso confundió a Po , que dejó de hablar. Solo veía su espalda, pero conociéndolo escuchar eso debió afectarlo mucho, como cuando descubrió que el señor Ping no era su verdadero padre .

Aprovechando que Po estaba distraído, el pavorreal aprovechó para liberarse del objeto que lo mantenía colgado a la pared, pero en lugar de escapar saltó hacia arriba.

-"¿Crees que el saber la verdad te va a sanar?"-le preguntó Shen a un afligido panda. –"Entonces déjame sanarte"- vi como Shen levantó una manta. Esa manta escondía uno de esos cañones que tanto temía se atreviera a usar.

Po se quedo inmóvil, viendo al cañón que le apuntaba, se encontraba a una corta distancia de esa arma.

""_¡No puede ser! ¡Es un cañón!""_ gritaba mientras forcejeaba con el gorila, no podía perder más tiempo.

Shen con una de sus patas encendió la mecha y Po retrocedía lentamente cubriéndose su cuerpo con el escudo.

Finalmente pude liberarme del gorila y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia Po. Una corta distancia nos separaba.

-"¡NO!" – grite lo más fuerte que pude al mismo tiempo que sentía una opresión en mi pecho.

Todo fue tan rápido.

No alcance a llegar al lado de Po.

Vi como unas luces salían de la boca del cañón. Una bala salió disparada del cañón , golpeó a Po y lo lanzó a una velocidad impresionante.

Quería lanzarme y empujar a Po, tomar su lugar y salir lastimada en lugar de él. Pero… fue tan rápido …. Intenté saltar y sujetar a Po , pero la velocidad de la bala me aventó.

Estando en el piso, sentí como todo había acabado tan fugazmente.

Los 4 Furiosos dejaron de pelear al escuchar el ruido de la explosión .

-"Sujetenlos"- les ordenó Shen a sus secuaces.

No me levanté. Permanecí inmóvil en el piso , boca abajo . No quería que nadie se me sentía una inútil .

Al final de todo . Lo que más temía pasó. Vi morir a Po. Vi morir al Guerrero Dragón.

Vi morir a mi amigo y yo… no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

El gorila se acercó y dejé que me ataran las manos. No opuse resistencia. No tenía la fuerza para combatirlo. Al final mis esfuerzos fueron en vano.

En mi interior una lágrima intentaba salir, eso fue demasiado para mi. Mis ojos se humedecían.

""_¿Porqué Po? … ¿Porqué tú Po?""_

* * *

><p><strong>Pensamientos Po<strong>

Ese Shen es un tramposo , ni siquiera Tai Lung peleaba así de sucio. Pero bueno que me puedo esperar de ese pavorreal sino es un luchador de Kung Fu.

Yo que tenía planeado salir rápido de esa fábrica y terminé exponiéndome al peligro. No cabe duda de que Shen me quiere matar y no vacilara en hacerlo. "" _No debí salirme de la prisión… Tigresa tenía razón ahí estaría más seguro … ""_

Hay un refrán que dice "La curiosidad mató al gato"… ""_Demonios ¿por qué tengo que pensar como un gato cuando soy un oso panda? Ni siquiera Tigresa que es una felina haría algo así de arriesgado""_

Me pregunto si mis amigos estarán aquí, sé que venían , yo esperaba que cuando entrara a esta fábrica me los encontraría luchando contra los villanos y unírmeles en la pelea… pero en lugar de eso Shen me atacó y aquí estoy tratando de no caerme.

Vi que había una superficie plana donde estaban varios objetos que habían robado y pensé que era seguro caer ahí . Pero cometí un gran error al tomar esa decisión. No me di cuenta hasta que caí que esa superficie plana en realidad se movía y que llevaba a un lugar aterrador… a unas brasas de fuego capaces de derretir todo lo que tocaran.

Aunque corri en sentido contrario la velocidad de esa banda era muy rápida y por poco y no la pude agarré un tipo de daga y una cacerola lo suficientemente grande para cubrirme del calor.

Shen pensaba que me había caído, pero antes de que cantara victoria le hablé . Otro error que cometí esa noche . -"´¿Me buscabas?" – le pregunté mientras miraba atentamente hacia donde yo supuestamente caí.

Claro que hablé antes de tiempo , y eso ayudo a que Shen esquivara mi ataque. El pavorreal saltó por encima de mi cabeza, pero me cubrió la cabeza con la cacerola que yo llevaba como sombrero. Unos lobos saltaron y me tiraron al piso.

No era muy bueno en las luchas de más de 3 contrincantes y más si no los podía ver, pero de repente los lobos me soltaron y cuando me quite la cacerola de la cabeza, me di cuenta que Tigresa me ayudó.

""_Tigresa te debo una""_ pero vi que el pavorreal se me escapaba y no iba a permitir que lo hiciera de nuevo… si antes casi nos mata en la torre, esta vez lo derrotaríamos.

Lo alcancé y le lancé el objeto tipo daga , que me ayudó antes a sostenerme de la banda, con mi otra mano sostenía la cacerola. Lo terminé colgando de la pared, esta vez no tendría escapatoria.

-"Shen quiero respuestas"- le exigí al pavorreal .

-"Bien te diré la verdad si tanto insistes" – Shen me decía aun colgado de la pared. "Tus padres no te querían"-

""_´¿No me querían? ¿por eso me abandonaron?... ¿pero qué les hice ?""_ no podía creer que me abandonaran porque dejaron de quererme… en el recuerdo mi mamá se veía muy triste, como si no tuviera otra opción más que abandonarme.

Por estar tan pensativo… no me di cuenta de que Shen se liberó y saltó hacia arriba. El tercer error de esa noche.

-"¿Crees que el saber la verdad va a sanarte?" – me preguntó Shen.- "Entonces déjame sanarte"- y para mi horror resulta que Shen estaba arriba de un cañón, pero no me di cuenta porque estaba cubierto con una manta.

Comencé a retroceder , pero el cañón se encontraba muy cerca de mi, no creía poder correr lo suficiente para esquivarlo…

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue cubrir mi cuerpo con la cacerola, si me salvó antes lo más seguro era que me volviera a ayudar.

Shen no perdió tiempo y encendió la mecha de inmediato. Se consumió muy rápido y vi como unos destellos de colores salían de la boca del cañón con forma de dragón, no pude moverme solo me quede mirando.

Salió una bola de fuego directamente hacia mí y me aferre a mi escudo . Todo fue tan rápido… en ese momento comprendí el porque los maestros Buey y Cocodrilo me dijeron que mejor me rindiera .

Comprendí el porque Tigresa no quería que fuera con ellos, porque ella sabía que yo terminaría arruinando la misión. Aunque todo fue muy rápido , vi en cámara lenta todo lo que me había pasado en ese día, desde que llegamos a la ciudad hasta cuando Tigresa me abrazó .

Y lo peor es que Tigresa y mis otros amigos estaban también en esa fábrica.

""_Perdóneme Maestro Shifu por haberle fallado__""_

""_Perdóname papá por ser grosero contigo y no decirte lo mucho que te quiero como tu hijo que soy""_

""_Víbora,Grulla,Mono, Mantis… amigos espero me perdonen por haberles fallado y arriesgado sus vidas""_

Mientras era proyectado pude escuchar claramente como Tigresa gritaba fuertemente"¡NO!" – Tigresa intentó detenerme pero ya era demasiado tarde.

""_Tigresa querida amiga perdóname por no hacerte caso… Si algo me pasa espero tú seas la siguiente Guerrera Dragona… como siempre debiste serlo "" _

Aunque no me vieron les dedique una sonrisa a mis amigos Grulla, Víbora,Mono , Mantis y Tigresa por dejarme ser su amigo y por todo ese tiempo maravilloso que pasamos juntos.

""_Gracias amigos""_

Cerré mis ojos sin saber si los volvería a abrir

* * *

><p>Bueno este es el segundo capítulo que subo espero les haya gustado =)<p>

Como vi que si les gusto el otro capítulo decidí continuar la historia basándome solo en la película de KFP2 , pienso escribir más sobre ellos, porque adoro estos personajes.

Aunque me tardo mucho en subir actualizaciones y al mismo tiempo que escribo esta historia estoy escribiendo una de Corrector Yui y de Legend of Zelda .

Pero ya tengo casi terminado el siguiente capítulo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a :

**Anhell**

**NekratosKnigthofBlackRose**

**Kalmin**

**Gwevin234**

**HolyBlack**

**Karla**

**Stepani**

¡Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo!


	3. Larga vida al Kung Fu

Esta es la última parte de este fic basado en la película Kung Fu Panda 2.

Es el primero de los 4 fics que tengo que dirá complete jejeje nunca creí llegar a terminarlo. Espero les agrade.

Les agradezco sus comentarios sobre mi manera de escribir, porque bueno la historia es la misma que la de la película pero ,así es como me imagino que los personajes pensaban .

Gracias por leer esta humilde historia.

Disclaimer : Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de DreamWorks.

Nota : Los comentarios en _cursiva_ son comentarios de los personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>Un ser Radical 3<strong>

Mientras los Cinco Furiosos eran de nuevo capturados por Shen. La corriente llevaba cuesta abajo el cuerpo del Guerrero Dragón .

La vidente no quiso provocar otro error con secuelas fatales como aquella vez cuando predijo que un ser blanco y negro derrotaría a Shen y éste sin pensárselo eliminó a todo posible rival.

Después de que Shen la liberó , predijo el futuro del joven panda y la respuesta a su consulta fue que todo terminaría en donde comenzó . Con su gran sabiduría la anciana comprendió el significado de esa respuesta y emprendió el viaje.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando a orillas del lago divisó algo que flotaba en el agua y cuya trayectoria avanzaba hacia ella.

Fue enorme su sorpresa cuando efectivamente comprobó que ese objeto que flotaba era el mismo Guerrero Dragón .

Rápidamente y valiéndose de ella misma, como pudo lo sacó del agua y lo llevó al único lugar seguro de ese sitio, una de las pocas casas que aun se mantenían en pie.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer. El techo, con un enorme hoyo en su totalidad no resguardo a los moradores de esa habitación.

Una gota resbaló y se depositó en su frente . Po despertó al sentirla

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fueron unos frondosos árboles , no le resultaba conocido el lugar. Un sonido le indicó que no se encontraba solo.

Se escuchaba el crujir de las brasas.

Al enfocar mejor su vista se percato de que era la mujer vidente que le daba la espalda ignorando que ya había despertado.

No sabía con exactitud cuáles eran las intenciones de la mujer y sabia que tenía que alejarse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

Pero al tratar de incorporarse un dolor agudo se lo prohibió , sin otra manera decidió que se escaparía aunque tuviera que arrastrarse, pero al intentar deslizarse el chirrido de madera podrida emitió un sonido.

Su Seal pensativa escuchó el movimiento.

Po se dio cuenta del ruido que hizo y su mejor plan era volver a quedarse inconsciente, pero exagerando en su actuación ya que sacó su lengua como si estuviera muerto.

Cerró los ojos convencido de que la mujer al creerlo dormido volvería a entretenerse mirando la fogata o mejor aun alejándose del lugar.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando Po creyó que era momento de abrirlos para saber que hacía la mujer.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al verla muy cerca de él, sosteniendo un recipiente con un extraño y nada apetecible líquido vertido en ella.

-Uh- gritó el panda saltando del susto y quejándose inmediatamente del agudo dolor que sentía en su cabeza.

Ella solo acercó la bebida ofreciéndosela

-Sí,claro, cómo si pudiera obligarme a beb…- no terminó de hablar porque Su Seal sin vacilaciones, le clavó por encima de su ojo izquierdo la aguja y como resultado los músculos faciales del panda se paralizaron al igual que su boca y así fue como logro darle el líquido.

Al comprobar que se tomó la bebida ,de inmediato le quitó la aguja.

Po reaccionando por su cuenta no pudo evitar tragarse el líquido, que además de verse nada apetecible sabia igual de malo que su apariencia.

-Si te quisiera muerto –dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la fogata. Po aun se quejaba del amargo sabor – te hubiera dejado en ese río.

¿Por qué me salvó? – le preguntó Po al momento en que empezaba a quitarse una de las tantas agujas en su cuerpo.

-Para que puedas completar tu destino- le respondió seriamente

¿De qué habla?- le preguntó un confundido y adolorido panda.

¿Dónde estoy? – preguntaba él, al quitarse una aguja del estómago.

Levantándose y sintiéndose mejor la siguió interrogando : ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Estoy sorprendida de que recuerdes tan poco- Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, por la sorpresa -Pero tú eras muy pequeño cuando sucedió – finalizó.

Al terminar de comentar eso. Unos gritos resonaron en la mente de Po. Por reflejo se llevó su mano a la cabeza, esperando que con eso las voces se disiparan.

El se arrastró de la cama. En la mayoría de las veces el caminar le ayudaba despejar esa imagen.

-Quizás si recuerdas- espeto ella al verlo arrastrarse.

-¿Qué cosa?- Es sólo una estúpida pesadilla -

¿Pesadilla o recuerdo?- divago ella muy segura de que el panda si recordaba

Po vio su reflejo en un charco y una imagen de un pequeño se formó.

De repente … Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente:

Recuerdo:

_**Era un día soleado. Unos niños corrían llevando en sus manos unos cometas.**_

_**Una pareja de pandas ; le hacían señas y le sonreían . La mujer le señalaba arriba y la vista en primera persona se alzo y vio un mar de cometas **_

_**Un pequeño descendía torpemente de las escaleras llevando un mono de peluche.**_

* * *

><p>-Esta era una aldea próspera – La voz de Su Seal lo volvió a la realidad.<p>

Ella se acercaba por detrás de Po. Mientras tanto él examinaba mejor el lugar.

-Yo predije que alguien se le interpondría- percibió el tono hastío en su voz-_**Un panda**_-

Al escucharla Po se sobresaltó.

"_De eso hablaban en la torre…"_

Ahora comprendía a que se refería ella cuando le preguntó repetidamente si buscaría "venganza"

-Pero nunca pude haber predicho lo que sucedió- continuo hablando

Un llanto ahogado zumbo en su cabeza. El dolor retornaba.

La imagen de su madre alejándose nuevamente.

El dolor era agonizante. De nuevo, Po quería suprimir el "sueño" como él le llamaba.

Po sostenía el peluche que el pequeño llevaba. El peluche que_ él_ _llevaba cuando era un bebé_

-Para de luchar- dijo ella deja que fluya.

Dejó de pelear contra su interior y puso atención a las sabias palabras de la vidente.

Unas gotas caían, involuntariamente una de ellas resbaló por su brazo, hasta llegar a su mano derecha e instintivamente él empezó a ejecutar unos movimientos. Simplemente se dejó llevar.

Po empezó a danzar con la gota. Igual que cuando su maestro Shifu le enseñó el movimiento.

Los recuerdos llegaron mientras ejecutaba el movimiento:

* * *

><p><strong>El Recuerdo<strong>

Shen llegó a la aldea y sin previo aviso, ordenó a los lobos que mataran a todos los aldeanos.

La paz que minutos atrás impregnaba el lugar, se transformó en una escena de terror.

El bebé indefenso, lloraba a todo pulmón, al mirar como las llamas y sangre brotaban sin cesar.

Un lobo corrió hacia él , dispuesto a terminar con su sufrimiento. Pero un adulto se le impidió.

Fue su padre.

-¡Huye!- le ordenó a su mujer .-¡Llévate a nuestro hijo , muy lejos de aquí!.

Su madre se apresuró a cargarlo en brazos y corrió hacia el bosque. El último recuerdo de su padre antes de adentrarse en el bosque , fue verlo luchar , protegiéndolo a él y a su madre.

Sin embargo; el peligro aun no acababa.

Unos lobos la seguían; ella sabía que tenía que hacer algo respecto a su bebé. No tardó mucho en encontrar un posible refugio para su hijo; unas cajas de madera llenas de rábanos.

Su mamá ya no pudo contener el llanto, le dolía en el alma el tener que abandonar a su bebé de esa manera, pero tenía que velar por la vida de su único hijo.

Antes de irse le susurró : _**Vendré por ti**_

El pequeño estiraba los brazos , buscando los de su madre, ella lo calmó lo más que pudo y con lágrimas en sus ojos emprendió de nuevo la retirada.

**Fin del Recuerdo**

* * *

><p>El recuerdo completo terminó de proyectarse.<p>

Depositó la gota en un pequeño talle. Lo había conseguido: Descubrió su paz interior.

Po respiraba entrecortadamente. Tantos recuerdos dolorosos. No sabía que era peor si el dolor físico o el emocional al conocer su pasado y el destino de sus padres.

"_Nunca me abandonaron" _Las lágrimas se acumulaban .

La vidente se acercaba lentamente hacia él ; sintiendo profunda tristeza por el chico.

-Puede que tu historia no tenga un principio feliz- pero eso no te hace quien eres –es el resto de tu historia quien decide lo que serás.

Unas palabras parecidas le dijo su padre antes de partir.

Sus recuerdos se manifestaron :

_Su afición al kung fu,_

_Su colección de figuras de acción ,_

_El día en que fue elegido,_

_Su entrenamiento con el maestro Shifu,_

_La verdad del rollo,_

_Su pelea con Tai Lung,_

_La aceptación de los Cinco Furiosos,_

_El abrazo reciente de Tigresa._

_El abrazo que su padre le dio tras derrotar a Tai Lung y finalmente…_

_El recuerdo de su padre cuando de joven decidió adoptarlo como su hijo._

Po lo comprendió todo en ese momento.

Ese era _su _destino. El destino del _**Guerrero Dragón**_**.**

Entonces… ¿Quién eres?- le preguntó ella.

El se levantó. Su mirada detonaba confianza y seguridad.

-Soy Po- respondió el con otro semblante. -Y necesitare un sombrero.

* * *

><p>Tigresa y los 4 Furiosos estaban atados con cadenas, incapaces de moverse.<p>

La oscuridad del lugar, escondía sus caras de sufrimiento y derrota.

"_No pude hacer nada"_ se lamentaba nuevamente Tigresa. Desde que fueron capturados en la fábrica no dejaba de repetirlo.

Alguien acercó una antorcha a sus rostros,despertándolos de su sufrimiento.

-¡Qué caras tan tristes! –se mofaba Shen. -Es tiempo de alegría.

Acercó su rostro muy cerca de la oreja de Tigresa y susurrándole exclamó :

-Serán parte de algo hermoso – dijo esto casi rozando la mejilla de Tigresa.

Ella sintió como le hervía la sangre . Muy molesta le gruñó por su descaro. Shen se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente al ver su evasiva.

-Una vez que lleguemos al puerto- Shen habló en voz alta de manera que los demás pudieran oírlo- Frente a todos : Ustedes y su apreciado Kung Fu morirán.

Rió maliciosamente, al observar las miradas despectivas, que le dirigían los Cinco Furiosos.

-¡China me venerara!- gritó eufórico.

Y después le ordenó a los lobos que alzaran el mástil al que estaban atados para imponer un mensaje a los aldeanos :

_Era invencible._

* * *

><p>Un teatro de sombras proyectó una bestia descomunal. Un panorama cambió la tranquilidad del lugar:<p>

_Una jauría de lobos liderados por un pavorreal invadían la ciudad. Unas armas indestructibles avanzaban por la ciudad . Los Cinco Furiosos habían sido maniatados, incapaces de luchar._

-Honestamente chicos, no pensé que moriría así- les dijo Mantis cabizbajo al saber el destino que los aguardaba.

-Siempre pensé que conocería una linda chica, me establecería, ella comería mi cabeza. Qué triste que triste- repitió Mantis cabizbajo encerrado en su pequeña prisión.

-No podemos perder las esperanzas – dijo Mono no muy seguro de las palabras de Mantis.

-Po hubiese querido que nos mantuviéramos fuertes .- Mono era el único que tenía pensado en contraatacar pero, necesitaría de la ayuda de sus amigos. Tenía que motivarlos.

-¡Que fuéramos radicales! ¿verdad tigresa? – le preguntó Mono mientras buscaba la mirada de aprobación de ella.

Tigresa había permanecido muy callada y triste desde que Po había sido lanzado por ese cañón.

Pero al escuchar a Mono decirle _**radical **_. Ser _" radical como ella"_ para no sentir nada, ni siquiera el dolor de perder a un compañero en batalla . De nuevo sintió un ardor en sus ojos. Nuevamente las lágrimas amenazaban con salir .Nunca había llorado tanto como esa vez . Al menos que ella recordara.

"_Los radicales no comprenden"_ la voz de Po se escuchaba en un eco.

No pudo evitar recordar la escena y de cómo ella inesperadamente lo abrazó. La calidez que sintió y lo rápido que ésta se escapaba.

Unas lágrimas descendieron hasta su mentón pero pasaron inadvertidas por sus amigos. Ignoraban su sufrimiento , después de todo esa era la máscara que les había enseñado en todos esos años : No sentir debilidad.

Tigresa sabía que no podría volver a abrazar nuevamente a Po y eso la entristeció. Si tan sólo pudiera repetir ese abrazo… Si tan sólo…

* * *

><p>¿Qué hacemos con el puente?- pregunto el lobo a Shen al divisar un " <em>obstáculo" <em>.

-Nada se interpone en mi camino-respondió tajantemente.

Lanzaron un proyectil y dispararon al puente. Todos corrían de un lado para otro , tropezándose, pisándose .Reinaba una confusión indescriptible.

¡Cobarde! -grito enfáticamente Tigresa. Sentía unas ganas tremendas de liberarse y clavarle sus garras.

Nunca había odiado a alguien tanto como a él.

El humo de la explosión ascendió al cielo y Tigresa molesta miraba la destrucción provocada por la pólvora. Sus ojos detonaban furia acumulada.

Pero… en medio de toda esa conmoción …algo llamo su atención…

En lo alto de un edificio. Se veía _algo o a alguien._ Parecía una silueta.

No era común para alguien normal subir a esa altura.

Esa figuraba resaltaba por dos colores: blanco y negro. Parecía …

"_Es imposible ¿no?" _

¿Po? – habló ella esperanzada de que lo fuera.

Los demás furiosos aun no divisaban al individuo misterioso. Pero al escuchar a Tigresa , alzaron su vista.

Sin duda era Po. Sus ojos les podrían mentir, pero no su corazones

-¿Po?- Preguntaron Mantis y Grulla escépticos .

En efecto, era el mismísimo _**Po.**_ Usaba un sombrero parecido al de _Grulla_. Sus ojos inspiraban furia.

Mientras que Tigresa y Víbora miraban boquiabiertas a quien daba por muerto enfrente de ellas.

Por un momento, la respiración de Tigresa cesó.

"¡Está vivo!" gritaba en su interior. Una sonrisa se formaba en su exterior. Sus facciones se suavizaban .

¿Cuántas veces tengo que matar a ese panda? – se quejaba Shen al ver que nuevamente el panda se interponía en su camino.

Po miraba atentamente buscando a sus amigos los Furiosos. No tardó mucho en ubicarlos: Iban en el centro . Al lado de cientos de lobos.

-¡Shen! gritó Po – .Un panda se interpone entre tú y tu destino. Pero Po estaba tan alto, que sus palabras muy apenas se escuchaban.

-¿QUÉ?- preguntaba Shen incapaz de comprender.

-¡Libera a los 5!- le ordenó Po .El guerrero se quitó el sombrero, el cual pensaba usar para liberar a los Cinco Furiosos de la cadena a la que iban maniatados. Claro que, no resultó como él planeaba , el sombrero cayó de inmediato.

Po se sintió avergonzado, por su nada exitoso resultado.

-¡Disparen!- ordenó Shen . Lo único que realmente el pavorreal deseaba era terminar definitivamente con ese entrometido panda.

Los lobos obedecieron sus instrucciones y apuntaron a lo alto del edificio.

"_¡Oh, no!" -_Po miraba con horror como lo apuntaba más de un cañón.- _"Si esta vez me dan, será mi fin"_

Tigresa y los Cinco Furiosos miraban como los lobos apuntaban a Po.

"_Si tan sólo estuviera libre"_ decía Tigresa

Al ver que Po vivía . El motivo para pelear había recobrado vida en los Cinco Furiosos.

-Debemos ayudar a Po_- _dijo Mono.

Pero antes de que intentaran hacer un movimiento, Po se les adelantó. Empezó a bajar del edificio, los lobos lo seguían con los cañones. Antes de que hicieran algo, Po descendió hasta mezclarse con ellos.

-¡No disparen! - gritaban los lobos al verse amenazados con los cañones listos para disparar.

¡Ataquen!- ordenó Shen al ver el caos que provocó el panda . Los lobos dejaron los cañones y arremetieron contra él.

Po los esquivó fácilmente y a uno de ellos le arrebató un hacha. La cual lanzó esperando les llegara a sus amigos.

-¡Mono! – repuso Tigresa al ver la oportunidad de liberarse.

Mono ágilmente la agarró con su cola y cortó las cadenas. Tigresa al ser la más fuerte, se abalanzó de la cadena y con el impulso los Cinco Furiosos llegaron hasta Po, que se encontraba acorralado por un grupo de lobos.

-Impresionante; Guerrero Dragón- decía Tigresa mientras golpeaba a un lobo.- ¿Cuál es el plan?.

-Paso 1: Liberar a los 5 - decía muy orgulloso el Guerrero Dragón.

¿Cuál es el paso 2?- preguntó Víbora apresuradamente.

-La verdad, no creí llegar tan lejos-

-¡Po! - exclamó Tigresa.

-¡Ah!- Po se encogió de hombros – Evitar que Shen llegue a la bahía.

Po y los Cinco Furiosos, comenzaron a acercarse hacia Shen. El pavorreal se sentía impotente.

-¡Disparen! - le ordenaba Shen a los lobos. Pero ellos solamente obedecían órdenes de su líder.

* * *

><p>A la pelea se unieron los Maestros Buey y Cocodrilo persuadidos por el Maestro Shifu.<p>

"_**¡Esto es bárbaro!"-**_ pensaba Po al verse rodeado de sus amigos los Cinco Furiosos, el Maestro Shifu y los Maestros Buey y Cocodrilo.

"_Si hubiéramos peleado, así desde el principio…" _ Po se sentía invencible en ese momento. No temía al ver los cañones, ni siquiera por lo cerca que estuvieron de quitarle la vida. Sentía que nada malo podría pasarles.

Nuevamente su confianza le falló. Se encontraban muy cerca de donde Shen. El pavorreal al ver la evasiva de parte del lobo de dispararles no tuvo más remedio, que hacerlo él mismo.

De nuevo un cañón apuntaba a Po, éste era el doble del tamaño de la fábrica. Po abrió su boca, sorprendido, sin decir palabra alguna, como tal un pez fuera del agua. Sus reflejos lo paralizaron.

"_**¡No puede ser!"**_

Pero inesperadamente , Tigresa empujó a Po a su izquierda evitando lo dañara el impacto.

-¡Po! – gritó ella.

"_**No te perderé nuevamente"**_ Tigresa se puso en el lugar donde segundos antes Po estaba, esperando el cañón le diera a ella.

El cañón era tan grande que lanzó a todos al mar. El impacto les causó serias heridas, imposibilitándolos de luchar.

El único que sufrió menos impacto fue Po, y todo gracias a la intervención de Tigresa. Abrió sus ojos, y se sorprendió al ver que aun estaba con vida.

Con la mirada, ubicó a sus amigos y a los Maestros Buey y Cocodrilo. Todos aunque heridos, se encontraban con vida.

Reparó en que Tigresa era la más próxima a él, y se acercó lentamente a su lado. Ella se encontraba apoyándose con un pedazo de madera perteneciente a uno de los barcos de Shen.

Po tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente.

-Tigresa- le llamó quedamente.

Po se sobresalto al sentir a Tigresa apretarle su mano. No estaba desmayada y eso lo calmó un poco más.

Tigresa no dijo nada. Solamente abrió sus ojos , y una vez que comprobó que Po se encontraba bien, los volvió a cerrar.

La sangre de Po bulló de pronto en sus venas, donde había estado agazapada desde que Shen atacó su villa, en espera de una oportunidad de manifestarse ferozmente por una causa ¡Y qué causa! Lastimar a sus amigos.

Enderezó la espalda y transformó el terror en energía, la desesperanza en determinación.

Empujó levemente la tabla donde descansaba Tigresa, no quería le pasara nada.

Y empezó a avanzar hacia el centro; el dolor del impacto aunado al disparo anterior, le provocaba un dolor agudo en los costados.

Subió a una tabla esperando el contraataque de Shen.

-Si eso quieres….- expresó Shen al ver como se rendía su enemigo ante él. – Apunten- ordenaba.

Alinearon los cañones al centro, donde se encontraba Po. El Maestro Shifu observaba la escena, sin poder hacer nada.

Al grito de fuego dispararon.

Todo acabaría. Sería el fin del Kung Fu. Otra vez Tigresa vería morir a Po . Otra vez sin expresarle lo mucho que significaba para ella su amistad, su confianza.

Víbora, Grulla, Mono y Mantis serían testigos del último aliento de su amigo. Se sentían decepcionados con ellos mismos, tantos años de entrenamiento para no ser capaces de mover siquiera un músculo.

Los Maestros Buey y Cocodrilo, vieron morir a su amigo, el Maestro Rino, esta vez presenciarían el fin del elegido por el Maestro Oogway .

Pero, el destino estaba escrito desde tiempo atrás. El destino no se puede cambiar, solo posponer.

Po, al ver como se acercaba la bola de fuego, empezó a mover sus piernas y brazos, de la misma manera , cuando el recuerdo de su infancia se proyectaba.

Todo pasó tan rápido, pero de una u otra manera, Po con sus manos sujetó la bola de fuego y la lanzó a su costado.

El Maestro Shifu estaba sorprendido. Y no era el único, Tigresa miraba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, lo que sucedió .

Incluso Shen miraba al panda con una expresión de asombro.

-Disparen-ordenaba Shen.

-¡Qué alguien lo mate!- ordenaba desesperadamente el pavorreal .

Los lobos seguían disparando y Po esquivaba las bolas de fuego sin ninguna dificultad. Po contraatacó y les regresaba las proyectiles, para cuando Shen se dio cuenta, ya habían sido destruidas la mayor parte de los barcos.

-¡Sigan disparando! - gritaba Shen. Del barco donde el comandaba, disparó apresuradamente un gorila y la bola se proyecto fugazmente hacia Po, quien sin miramientos la tomó , saltó tan alto llevando la bala consigo, que en un momento parecía que se había fusionado con ella, giró con la bola de fuego aun en sus manos y formó algo parecido al Ying y Yang.

¡Skadoosh!- repuso Po mientras la bola de fuego era devuelta a Shen.

¿Cómo … - respiraba entrecortadamente Shen - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le preguntó a Po al sentir su presencia en el destruido barco.

-No sé- respondió honestamente Po .- Solo mantuve los codos arriba y los hombros sueltos.- hablaba de bulto mientras le explicaba como lo "consiguió"

-Eso no- lo calló Shen.

-Como encontraste la paz-. Shen casi postrado le reclamaba .- Te quité a tus padres, te quité todo-

-¡Te dejé cicatrices de por vida!-

-Esa es la cosa, Shen- respondió Po sin rastro de ira.- Las cicatrices sanan.

-No- replicaba molesto Shen- No es cierto. Las heridas sanan.- lo corregía

-¿Ah, sí?- respondía escéptico Po.- ¿Y, qué hacen las cicatrices?- preguntaba.- ¿Se desvanecen?

-No me interesa que hagan las cicatrices.

-Deberías Shen- le aconsejaba Po.- Tienes que dejar todo eso en el pasado.

-Lo único que importa, es en lo que tú decides convertirte- Po le dedicaba las mismas palabras que la vidente le dijo cuando descubrió la verdad sobre sus padres.

-Tienes razón - dijo Shen – Entonces…¡Decido esto! –Inesperadamente, sacó unas dagas que guardaba, dispuesto a clavárselas a Po.

Po repeló el ataque, sin darle pelea, solamente se defendía de no salir lastimado por Shen.

* * *

><p>Mono y Víbora se acercaron a ver la condición de Tigresa. Se sintieron aliviados al ver que estaba bien, solo presentaba unas cuantas heridas que no ponían en riesgo su vida.<p>

Ellos, no sabían que Po aun peleaba con Shen arriba del barco. Pero un ruido estruendoso, seguido de una explosión , les llamó su atención.

Los tres, miraban como Po, fue expulsado por la velocidad de la explosión .

Víbora ,se dio cuenta de la expresión de pánico, que se formó en el rostro de su amiga Tigresa , al ver a Po literalmente volar e impactarse velozmente al agua.

Todos guardaron silencio. Solo se escuchaban las chispas provenientes del barco donde Shen lideraba.

No pasó más de 1 minuto, cuando Po emergió del agua.

Los ciudadanos gritaban eufóricos de alegría.

Po respiraba pausadamente. Intentaba, recuperar el aliento después de un momento de incertidumbre. Escuchó a los ciudadanos gritarle , y nuevamente se calmó.

De repente, alguien le ofreció su mano. Po alzó su vista y vio que Tigresa era quien le daba su mano. No solamente,Tigresa le ofrecía su ayuda, también le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa.

Algo había cambiado entre ellos dos. Po ,sabia que de ahora en adelante, siempre podría contar con la amistad de Tigresa. No dudo en aceptar su mano.

Po se incorporó, apoyándose de la mano de Tigresa.

-Eso fue bastante radical- le dijo ella, aun sonriendo.

Po no respondió. Le sonreía a Tigresa, compartiendo la alegría de la victoria.

Sin predecirlo. Po abrazó a Tigresa. Era un _abrazo de oso_.

Por un momento, el pulso y el corazón de Tigresa se detuvieron.

Víbora, Mono, Mantis, Grulla y los maestros Buey y Cocodrilo miraban la tierna escena. Nuevamente Grulla abrió su pico de más.

Sus otros amigos saltaron hacia él y lo abrazaron.

-¡Po!- gritaron Mono y Mantis

-¡Lo derrotaste!- exclamaba emocionada Víbora.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor- le pidió Grulla. Se refería a _abrazar_ a Tigresa.

El Maestro Shifu se aproximaba a el Guerrero Dragón

-Veo que encontraste- dijo mientras ponía su mano a la altura de su pecho.- La Paz Interior- su semblante de serenidad cambio a uno de aburrimiento- Y a tan corta edad…-.

-Tuve un excelente maestro- respondió sereno Po.

Po intentó alcanzar a su maestro y abrazarlo. Pero el Maestro Shifu fue más rápido.

"_Típico del Maestro Shifu" _ pensaba Víbora, aun abrazando junto a Mono, a Po.

-Miren arriba- comentó Grulla.

Todos miraron y vieron como la pólvora iluminaba el cielo , con toda gama de colores . Las formas de un pavorreal y el ying yang sobresalieron de entre la pirotecnia.

Tigresa , todavía no asimilaba bien lo que segundos atrás sucedió.

"_Me abrazó" _decía Tigresa en sus adentros, todavía sintiendo la calidez de el abrazo _"Po, me abrazó"_

Algo había cambiado en ese viaje. Tigresa había descubierto, una emoción que no podía precisar. Era inquietante, incómoda… pero en cierta manera, no era desagradable.

Tigresa se acercó a Po y sin pensarlo, apoyó su mano en el hombro del Guerrero Dragón , mientras miraban juntos, la lluvia de fuegos artificiales.

Y fue así, que la misión terminó. China había sido salvada por _El Guerrero Dragón_ y los _Cinco Furiosos._

En este viaje, se descubrieron secretos , se perdieron vidas valiosas, se puso a prueba el valor de la amistad, se forjaron nuevos sentimientos y el Kung Fu nuevamente devolvió la paz.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Después de subir los otros 2 capítulos y ver que si les gustaba el fic, decidí terminar de escribir esta hermosa historia basada en la película.<p>

**Natubis :** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! espero te guste como terminé la historia. Le cambié unas cosas para que no fuera igual a la película. =)

**HolyBlack : **Gracias por seguir mis historias! Me animas a seguir escribiendo! :D

**Lolita : **Por tu petición terminé la historia y le dejé muchos diálogos de la película (la miraba mientras la escribía) Espero te guste :D Gracias por leerla! P.D : Si quieres ver película en línea… te puedo decir donde verla con audio latino o en inglés subtitulada pero no te puedo dar el link está prohibido pero si te puedo dar mi correo es _dante _ koala arroba _

¡Gracias a todos por leer el fic! Arigatou Gozaimasu! ありがとう!


End file.
